Shut Up and Kiss Me
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: Musa is singing a new song tonight at the club, and Riven is in the audience. ONE-SHOT Musa/Riven fluff


**_Disclaimer:_**

_Winx Club_ was created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.r.l. _Shut Up and Kiss Me_ is Orianthi's work.

I sadly own nothing at all. ='(

* * *

><p><strong>Shut Up and Kiss Me<strong>

"So where's Musa," Sky asked, as the Winx club, minus Musa, and their boyfriends claimed a table near the stage.

"Backstage already," Bloom said.

"She was really hyped about sing this new song she wrote," Stella said, leaning into Brandon.

"What's it about," Nabu asked.

"Don't know. She wanted it to be a secret," Layla said, putting her purse in her seat, "Come dance with me."

""Love too," Nabu said.

"You too, Flower Child," Layla said, grabbing Flora's hand, who in turn grabbed Helia's hand.

"So do you know what she's singing," Timmy asked Riven.

"She never lets me hear her songs 'til they're completely finished, and by then I'm the last one to hear it," Riven said.

"Well, we're about to all hear it," Tecna said, pointing to the stage. Musa and three other girls from Alfea walked onto the stage. Musa grabbing her electric guitar, while Melody walked over to the drum set. Tune had a bass guitar, and Pitch head over to a mic on the side of the stage.

"She's dressed up," Stella said, looking at Musa's outfit.

Musa was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with puffy sleeve, a black vest and macthing mini-skirt with a pair of red leggings. She had on black heeled boots; and her hair was wavy. She was wearing a black fedora hat with a red band. The other three girls were in black dresses and fedora hats with a white band.

"Lady and gents...here is Musa and Melody, Tune and Pitch," the DJ said. Musa's electric guitar started playing and Melody started tapping on the symbols.

"This is dedicated to my man Riven," Musa said during the intro.

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper_  
><em>On paper we're a disaster<em>  
><em>And I'm driving you crazy<em>  
><em>It's my little game<em>

_I push you, and you push back_  
><em>Two opposites so alike that<em>  
><em>Everyday's a roller coaster<em>  
><em>I'm a bump you'll never get over<em>

Riven started laughing at Musa. She sent him a smile.

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
><em>You say you can't handle it<em>  
><em>But there's no way to stop this now<em>  
><em>So Shut Up and Kiss Me<em>

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
><em>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<em>  
><em>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth<em>  
><em>Shut up and kiss me<em>

_So shut up!_  
><em>So shut up!<em>

Riven loved seeing Musa like this. This was her element, and she owned every bit of it.

_I call you and you pick up_  
><em>I tell you how much I'm in love<em>  
><em>I'm laughing and you get mad<em>  
><em>It's my little game<em>

_Go ahead now, admit it_  
><em>You like your world with me in it<em>  
><em>Like a record, it's broken<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over<em>

Musa shot Riven a smile.

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
><em>You say you can't handle it<em>  
><em>But there's no way to stop this now<em>  
><em>So shut up and kiss me<em>

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
><em>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<em>  
><em>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth<em>  
><em>Shut up and kiss me<em>

Musa swung her guitar over her shoulder and grabbed the mic, looking right at Riven.

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh_  
><em>The riffs on my guitar<em>  
><em>The way we fight, we make up fast<em>  
><em>Oooooh yeah …<em>

Musa pulled her guitar back and hit her guitar solo. Everyone in the club went wild.

_So shut up!_

_Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!_

_Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
><em>You say you (you) can (can) handle it<em>  
><em>But there's no way to stop this now<em>  
><em>So shut up and kiss me<em>

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
><em>But your just so freakin' full of it<em>  
><em>Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth<em>  
><em>Shut up and kiss me<em>

The crowd broke into cheers as the song came to an end. Musa hoped off the stage and walked over to Riven.

"So," Musa said, "How was it?" Riven didn't answer her. He just pulled her close and kissed her.

"You like then," Musa said, when they pulled apart.

"It was loud," Riven shrugged.

"Shut up," Musa said, rolling her eyes.

"Kiss me," Riven said, and she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Thanks for reading_

_Please Review_

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


End file.
